


Pretty Woman

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I had too much fun writing this, M/M, Probably ooc, and it's so...ughhhhhh, i love it so much "orz, i love these two please send help, it's an au; who would've thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: Man or woman, alien or human, Zarbon couldn't be compared to any of them. He was the only one who could make Raditz come undone.





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> for my beloved big sis, alphalightbearer <3 i know you’re going through a lot of shit right now, but i hope this might brighten your day (even a little). i’ll always be around to chat, big sis, so don’t be a stranger <3
> 
> this is an au where raditz and zarbon are alive and living on earth in an established relationship (and there might be some more of this au coming soon *cough*)
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

“Say, Raditz.”

“Hm?”

Zarbon folded another page of the glossy magazine in his hands, seemingly uninterested in whatever garbage they were spewing about earth affairs. The Saiyan was lying comfortably in his lover’s lap, abruptly disturbed amidst his program, and now looked up at Zarbon inquisitively. Whatever he wanted to ask, he’d best ask it before the commercials finished. The changeling, finally content with what he’d read thus far, sat the magazine aside, and begun to curl a strand of Raditz’ hair.

“Which of us is the woman in our relationship?”

It took a few moments for Zarbon’s words to sink in, and although the commercials had ended, his program (a sport’s talk-show for a game he was still trying to understand) resuming as if nothing had happened, the Saiyan was left wondering what had brought on this sudden question, and what would be the safest answer to go with.

“I… Uh…”

“It’s just something Bulma asked me earlier,” Zarbon hummed, now beginning to braid his partner’s hair. “I just wanted to see what you thought.”

What did it matter what he thought? Hell, why did that woman want to know? Perhaps it was some kind of strange curiosity brought on, following Kakarot and Vegeta coming clean about their own relationship, leaving the scientist dissatisfied with their secrecy; Zarbon, after all, was a lover who made sure _everyone_ knew who he belonged to.

Or perhaps she was asking because of the newly established “friendship” she and Zarbon had formed. A somewhat questionable bond, to say the least, discussing matters that Raditz preferred not to think about, and prayed his lover wouldn’t bring up an embarrassing topic involving their sexual experiences.

Coming to the conclusion that their conversations was leaning towards feminine gossiping rather than everyday chatter, Raditz shifted in his partner’s lap, tuning into his program once again. “I’d say you.”

Zarbon appeared to hesitate in reacting, eventually responding with a quiet “hm”, and left the subject at that. Although the Saiyan was curious on his lover’s own response to the question, or why he hadn’t pressed the matter further, he didn’t have a chance to question these aloud before the teal-skinned alien brought up another irrelevant subject, promptly ending that train of thought.

 

* * *

 

The next day had rolled by as lazily as the one before; Raditz would disappear to train with the fellow Saiyans, and Zarbon would be assisting Bulma however she saw fit — whether it be conversation, or playing around with a piece of engineering — in return for the Capsule home he and his partner shared, fully accomodating courtesy the scientist.

Raditz would return home, usually in a worse state than that of which he left in (Vegeta was merciless in training, determined to defeat Kakarot with Raditz often suffering as a result), collapsing on the couch in exhaustion.

“Back already?” Zarbon chimed from within the adjoining kitchen, likely wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Shut up,” was all Raditz could muster, peeling off his fractured armour. Eating a Senzu restored your health and stamina, yes, but even he could still feel the ache in his muscles from the prince’s relentless attacks.

“I would say _“I told you so”_ , but I’ll spare you for today.”

“Oh?” Zarbon’s teasing was as constant as Vegeta’s fury; getting an exemption from either of those was worth questioning. “What’s the special occasion?”

Zarbon had likely entered quietly, as the Saiyan suddenly felt a cool hand massage the roots of his hair and the back of his neck. A weak spot of his, that had his body relaxing at the comforting sensation. 

The scent of food caught his attention, and his lover chuckled from behind at Raditz’ eagerness, knowing there was food for him. “Nothing really, so just relax for tonight, kitten. Let me spoil you for a while.”

The raven purred, already taking up Zarbon’s offer as he settled into the sofa. He heard the pit-pat of his partner’s footsteps moving around the couch, and felt his lover straddling him, ass cushioned perfectly over his crotch.

“Hm, is that how you’re going to be…” Raditz murmured, hands already on his lover’s hips as their eyes met. Yet, the material against his fingers caught his attention; it wasn’t anything like the silk robes his partner tended to wear, nor was it any kind of lavish, cool material he’d felt.  

Zarbon, watching him with an ever-present smile, hummed in amusement. “Is something wrong, kitten? Your cheeks are red~”

His comment would’ve been thought of as a jest, but Raditz knew he was right, felt his body burn as he looked over the alien once again: dressed only in a pair of fishnet stockings, black lace panties that left little to the imagination, and a matching bra. Hair flowing freely, Zarbon’s lips were painted with black lipstick, bringing attention to the mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

The beautiful teal-skinned alien was wearing (rather sexy) women’s lingerie. Raditz hadn’t ever envisioned the two together, but here before him, the sight was both erotic, but also distracting. He hadn’t ever realised how slender Zarbon’s hips were, how full his lips were, how…feminine his partner’s body was.

“If you’re not careful,” Zarbon’s voice interrupted the Saiyan’s lewd thoughts, and he remembered his lover had brought food along. “Your food will get cold, kitten~”

Holding a plate of well-cooked meat and steamed vegetables in one hand, and a fork in the other, his intention was clear. Collecting a chunk of meat (it had been already cut up) and some stalks of broccoli, he presented the food to Raditz, smirking all the while. 

Between how Zarbon was grinding against him, the sight of the lingerie, and his playful tone, Raditz was thoroughly considering how good it would be to eat his dinner off of his lover’s body. Fork pressed against his lips, the Saiyan’s attention was drawn back to Zarbon.

“Say “ah”, kitten~”

Having no choice but to oblige, Raditz (begrudgingly) opened his mouth, chewing on the food he was given. Trying to look elsewhere, he attempted to skip past his obvious desires with meaningless conversation. “U-Um, aren’t you hungry, Zarbon?”

“I’ve already eaten, kitten.”  

“A-And Bulma? She’s finished for the day?”

“Mm, she didn’t have anything for me to do, so I was let off early.”

“I see…”

The couple remained in silence, save for Raditz trying to bring up another topic, only to be shot down by Zarbon, who kept feeding his lover, as if trying to feed an infant. The task was, of course, difficult, but the plate was finally cleared, much to Raditz’ relief. 

Zarbon’s flirting had continued throughout the duration of the meal, licking up any sauce that dribbled from the Saiyan’s lips, and constantly pressing their bodies together, to the point where Raditz was certain both his racing heart, and his painful erection, were obvious.

Sitting the plate aside, Zarbon inspected his lover’s face with a smirk, licking his lips. Raditz knew better than to take what he wanted at any given time, and had been left to come up with any number of inappropriate ideas involving Zarbon, suffering in silence.

“You look irresistible with that innocent blush of yours, kitten,” he mused, kissing the Saiyan’s jaw. “I could just eat you up~”

“Damnit Z…” Raditz finally spoke up, gripping the alien’s hips to control himself. “Is this because of yesterday?”

“Mm, I’m surprised you remembered, kitten,” he hummed, placing kisses everywhere upon Raditz’ face, save for his lips (and likely staining his skin black). “You said you saw me as the woman in our relationship — and to be fair, I agree with you — and as a result, Bulma was kind enough to give me these~”

“Heh, she’s good, knowing what colour makes you look the most fuckable, Z.”

Having paused, kissing the edge of Raditz’ mouth, the teal-skinned alien, lips returning to their usual colour, let his hands wrap around the Saiyan’s neck and tug at his hair. Zarbon smirked, whispering against his partner’s lips, “Then what’s holding you back, kitten?”

That was invitation enough, it seemed; crushing their lips together, Raditz finally had the pleasure of running his hands over Zarbon’s hourglass figure, and also to see how stretchy those panties were. Unfortunately, they’d have to go, if they were going to get to the main course.

Palming the alien’s crotch, Raditz smirked as his lover pulled away from their heated kiss, to let out a silent gasp. “You’re already soaked, Z. Did ya get turned on from wearing these?”

Zarbon, swallowing as much oxygen as he could before he had to succumb to the Saiyan’s ministrations, and respond with a moan. “Mm, yes, kitten… I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist them~”

“That I do,” Raditz hummed, licking his lips. “And the bra?”

“Fuck, Raditz… That was—“ His body jolted as the Saiyan’s thumb brushed across the dripping slit of his cock, “Mm, that was experimentation… I wanted to see what you’d like.”

Raditz barked with laughter at the phrasing. “Experimentation? I thought you knew what I loved about you, Z: that sexy voice of yours moaning my name, that fine ass which never seems to tire, no matter how much I pound into it~”

The scantily-clad male shuddered, pressured to come with little stimulation other than the Saiyan’s words, and delicate touch. His lover seemed to realise how quickly he’d come, and made quick work on removing the underwear, ripping it apart to speed up the process.

“Mm, and those were so comfortable, kitten,” Zarbon sighed with a sarcastic tone to his voice. In truth, he was rather thankful to be rid of them, the clothing separating him and Raditz now, rather minor. “You could’ve been a little more gentle with them~”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to buy some more then, Z,” the Saiyan murmured, tearing apart the bra as well before tossing it aside as well.

“Mm, I’ll be sure to model them _all_ for you, kitten~”

“Heh, I can picture it,” Raditz purred, lips now biting and sucking on the perked buds that sat before him. “You’d be wearing a thong that rides up your ass, Z, and your cock would be a leaky tap under that thing, you’d get so horny just wearing that thing~”

Any reply Zarbon could muster at this point was incoherent, as he mewled in pleasure, grinding against the Saiyan who lavished his body with that devilish tongue of his. The teal-skinned alien could envision the scenario, as well; Raditz fucking him with the thong still on, and he’d be left choking on his saliva, unable to restrain himself from coming undone with every thrust into his ass. 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t ya, Z?” Raditz whispered against his skin. “You’re thinking about me pounding into your sweet ass in a thong, begging for me to fuck you harder, faster, so you can’t walk for a week. That’s what you’re thinking, am I right?”

Finally removing his lips from the now dark, solid pebble, Raditz looked to his lover, who was struggling to find his words from the raw pleasure he was experiencing both physically and mentally.

Zarbon calmed down from his high, having pulled at the Saiyan’s hair perhaps strong enough to tear straight from his scalp (Raditz hadn’t ever complained about it, though), and reacted to every action upon his body, toes curled, and throat dry from both the lewd sounds he let out, and the excitement his mental fantasy was giving him.

A new idea had since manifested itself in his thoughts, however, and he met Raditz’ rather calm expression with an equally relaxed smile, to the Saiyan’s smile. Kissing his lover hungrily, Zarbon pulled away to peel off the stockings that still remained, watching him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You gave me another idea, kitten, one that I’d rather like to see myself, you know~”

“Oh?” Raditz leaned back into his seat, shifting to spread his legs open with a clear implication. “Do tell.”

Zarbon smirked, and knelt on the floor before his lover. He was still wearing a pair of boxers, but there was a rather obvious erection sitting in front of him, strained against the material.

“I wonder how delicious you’d look,” he hummed, licking the clothed bulge, “wearing women’s lingerie yourself, kitten~”

Raditz’ cheeks flared with colour, and now was the time where he was left speechless.

“I can picture you sporting a pair of cat ears, dressed in little more than what I was wearing earlier — I have quite a soft spot for cats, you know, kitten. I’d be gentle with you for the most part, but when I’d eventually grab hold of your tail—“ Zarbon emphasised his words, giving the furry appendage a squeeze, receiving an embarrassed whine from his Saiyan partner, “—you’d make the most beautiful sound, kitten. I’d do everything you could think of to get that sound from you again, to hear more, to hear you moan and beg for me…”

Teeth now working away at pulling off the Saiyan’s excess clothing, he looked up at Raditz, as if he could visualise the sight right now; he would have the same fiery red cheeks, his lips would be sealed, bleeding from how hard he bit to silence himself, and he’d be even more beautiful lying on a bed at Zarbon’s mercy, forced to let his master do what he pleased.

“Mm, simply beautiful, kitten. But perhaps for another occasion, because for now,” the alien pulled the Saiyan’s boxers to his ankles, now examining his length with a hungry look in his eyes, “for now, you’re still the Saiyan who I have the pleasure of sucking off~”

Raditz smirked from above, trying to retain what little pride he had left. “Heh, then what’s holding you back, Z?”

Zarbon smirked, lapping up the pre-come pooling at the head of his lover’s cock. “Touché~”

Kissing the cherry tip, Zarbon’s tongue lavished the throbbing piece of flesh in saliva, eventually prompted to take the length whole in order to lubricate his partner enough for a smoother entry.

Easily swallowing half of the Saiyan’s length, he was spurred on as Raditz begun to massage his partner’s scalp, encouraging him to go deeper. Zarbon panted around his lover’s cock, struggling to hold back the instinct of gagging, and instead stuck to pleasuring what he could swallow, slowly taking more, as he adjusted to the size.

“Finally putting that mouth of yours to good use, Z,” Raditz teased, earning a playful bite from the teal-skinned alien. He was asking for a punishment if he pushed his luck much further.

Zarbon pulled away, climbing back onto his lover’s lap. He cautiously guided it to his hole, and Raditz raised an eyebrow at the gesture. “I don’t feel like splitting you in half, Z.”

“Mm, already stretched, kitten,” he responded, sighing as it sunk into him. By the look of pleasure dancing across his features, Raditz hadn’t needed to worry about it, yet it still did irk him, knowing his partner had taken away one of the most enjoyable parts.

Changing their positions, he pinned Zarbon beneath him, pulling out with a smirk. The teal-skinned alien looked surprised at this, but the tell-tale smile was enough indication. “You took away the best part, Z.”

“Heh, I apologise, my _perverted_ kitten,” he hummed, unashamedly spreading his legs.

Raditz licked his lips, holding onto his lover’s thighs to inspect his twitching hole. “You’re learning what I like, Z. Like a seasoned slut.”

“Don’t—“ Zarbon groaned, feeling a wet appendage tease his entrance. “Mm…don’t compare me to some whore, kitten.” 

“You aren’t turned on by the idea, Z?” The Saiyan mused, looking up at his lover with a shit-eating grin. One, two, three fingers slipped inside of the alien with ease, and Raditz relished the shudder of he received in return. 

“You don’t like the idea of being a slut for my dick? That’s a load of bullshit.” The three digits made a sharp thrust inside of Zarbon, making his back arch up in pleasure. Barely able to make eye contact with Raditz, he continued. 

“We _both_ know how horny you get whenever I’m pounding into you, Z; how your eyes roll back, when you’re drooling all over the pillow… You look so sexy then, and when you roll your hips, trying to pull me in deeper…” As if to confirm his point, he added a fourth with little trouble. Zarbon struggled to avoid eye contact, much to the Saiyan’s amusement. “Yeah, and you always try to hide how excited you are, how much you want me to just fist you. Never works, though. I can always tell when you’re desperate.”

“R-Raditz…” The euphoric male whimpered, knowing that drawing this out any longer would be torture. “Please…”

“Admit it,” the Saiyan purred, fingers massaging his lover’s insides, and constantly stroking that sweet spot, “I want to hear you say that you’re my bitch, Z, that you can’t live without my dick~”

Withdrawing all but two fingers, Raditz began to make a scissoring motion, licking the ring of muscle inside his lover that was slowly becoming more obvious, as his entrance was widened. “I can practically see everything, Z,” he chuckled, knowing these words were embarrassing, but also exactly what Zarbon wanted to hear. “You’re actually pink inside, did ya know that?~”

“F-Fuck, Raditz!” Zarbon finally yelled, before hiding his face. “Just fuck me already, please!”

“Say it, Z. I wanna hear how you’re a slut for my cock. Tell me how much you _need_ it.”

Having appeared to lose (what remained of) his pride, Zarbon lifted his head so the Saiyan could hear him properly. “…’m not a whore.”

“What was that?” Raditz asked, not to tease, but more so out of confusion. Zarbon’s voice hadn’t wavered, and he’d spoken quite clearly for the most part.

“I’m not some whore,” was the casual response from Zarbon. He craned his neck to meet the Saiyan’s gaze, cheeks flushed. “Don’t compare me to some cheap fuck.” 

Taking control of the situation, Zarbon guided Raditz back to their original position with a gentle hand and a determined look in his eyes. Sitting before Raditz, although blushing, his persistent glare stopped the Saiyan from just pounding into his lover.

The alien began to suck on a few of Raditz’ fingers, watching the Saiyan with a clouded gaze; he shifted rather uncomfortably in response to the sight, even whilst he was unaware of what was being implied by his lover.  

“You wouldn’t be turned on by this if it was anybody else, kitten,” Zarbon murmured, as he brought those same fingers to his entrance, letting them trace his twitching hole.

“W-What are you—“ Raditz attempted to speak, but was cut off, as Zarbon kissed him roughly, sucking on his bottom lip, played with his hair, and pressed their bodies together. Although the Saiyan was confused (and rather impressed), he eagerly reciprocated the action, free hand running down the alien’s spine as he begun to finger his lover once again.

Zarbon purred, pulling away from the heated kiss. “Not even a seasoned whore could kiss you like that; they would struggle to keep up with your pace. Even the most professional sluts wouldn’t be able to make you come undone, lose all self-control… They can’t do what _I_ can, kitten.”

Now leading Raditz’ cock into his ass, he impaled himself with a guttural moan, smirking at the Saiyan, who had yet to understand; gripping his shoulders to lift himself up once more, Zarbon continued. “There’s no man or woman alive other than myself that can make you come the way I can, Raditz; fucking me roughly, whispering softly in my ear… Mm, yes, I get excited just thinking about it kitten~”

Finally realising, Raditz smirked, gripping his lover’s hips. “Heh, so you’re saying that you’re better than any slut in the universe, Z?”

“Mm, exactly.”

“Did you think I was going to replace you, then?”

Zarbon licked his lips, jerking himself off with a free hand. “Just reminding you that I can’t be compared to a slut, kitten.”

Raditz chuckled, looking over his lover greedily. “Nah, they don’t have your body, Z. And even if they did, they’d hardly be as sexy as this~” Bringing his lover back down with a strong pull, he enjoyed Zarbon’s breathless moan, his body tense with the sudden burst of pleasure. 

Leading Zarbon’s hands to loop around his neck, Raditz kept a strong pace, lifting the thin alien in his lap, to only let him drop back down onto his cock rather smoothly, breathing in his lover’s scent.

“You look so hot riding my cock, Z,” he panted, relishing in the way Zarbon’s head lolled back and his nails dug into the back of his neck. “There isn’t a bitch alive who can be this sexy whilst I’m pounding into them.”

“Excluding yours truly,” Zarbon added with a groan. They were both reaching their climax.

“You’re calling yourself a slut, Z?”

“Mm— A slut for your dick, kitten…”

With a laugh, Raditz shuddered as he came. “Touché, Z… Touché.”

His partner came shortly after, and rested upon the Saiyan’s shoulder amidst the afterglow. They hadn’t moved, enjoying the warmth from each other, although the semen splattered on their chests (and insides) was dampening the experience. 

Zarbon finally pulled himself out, grabbing the scrap clothes to clean themselves up. Raditz, still rather comfortable on the couch, observed his lover bending over with a shiver to pick up the lingerie, and gingerly work on cleaning his ass. Although it was poorly done, it seemed to suffice for the moment, as he threw part of the shredded bra at Raditz.

“Say, Raditz.”

“Not this again,” the Saiyan groaned, wiping up the mess.

“Just listen,” Zarbon huffed, having made his way to the dishes that still remained from Raditz’ supper.

“Fine, what is it?”

“You know that I…um…”

Raditz raised an eyebrow, now eyeing his lover from behind the couch. His cheeks were dark once again, and the plate in his hands shook ever so slightly. “What is it, Z?”

“You know that I… _”love”_ you, right?”

The couple had never been one for sappy gestures like this; it was rare to hear the word dropped by either of them, without the situation becoming awkward. Zarbon seemed to realise this, and headed towards the kitchen in a hurry. “I— Forget I said anything.”

“Oi, Z.”

“What?”

“You know I feel the same, right?”

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, and Raditz couldn’t see his lover’s face, but assumed the blush had only gotten worse. It seemed they were a few steps short of admitting this comfortably, as Raditz felt the awkward feeling set in.

“Yeah.” Zarbon’s quiet voice echoed throughout the house. “I know.”

“… Heh, I think I’ve got goosebumps.”

“Well aren’t you a mood killer,” Zarbon added, bringing a smirk to the Saiyan’s face.

“ _Only for you_ , Z.”


End file.
